This invention relates to a clearing apparatus for use in clearing operations. The invention further relates to a carriage for use in supporting a clearing device.
The clearing apparatus of this invention is, in one aspect, in the form of a trimmer apparatus. The clearing apparatus is, in another aspect, in the form of a blower apparatus. The clearing apparatus is, in other aspects of the invention, in the form of a vacuum apparatus, in the form of a cultivator apparatus, in the form of a power broom, in the form of a snow blower, or snow thrower, or the like. The clearing apparatus may also, in another aspect, be convertible between the various aspects of the invention.
Where the clearing apparatus of this invention is in the form of a trimmer apparatus, it has particular application in the cutting of vegetation in the form of grass, weeds, shrubs, brush and the like. The trimmer apparatus has particular application in regard to a trimmer or cutter of the type which uses a cutting line for cutting or trimming vegetation. The trimmer apparatus can, however, also have application in regard to a trimmer which uses a cutter blade or various types of cutter blades for cutting or trimming vegetation, wood or other objects. The cutter blade may conveniently be in the form of a circular or annular blade or blade system. It may also, for example, be in the form of a reciprocating blade or blade system.
Where the clearing apparatus of this invention is in the form of a blower apparatus or a vacuum apparatus, it may have application in clearing indoors or outdoors areas of dust, debris, leaves, etc.
Where the clearing apparatus of this invention is in the form of a cultivator apparatus, it may have rotatably driven cultivator blades of any conventional type for use in cultivating soil. Where the clearing apparatus of this invention is in the form of a power broom, it may have a rotatably driven broom of any of suitable or conventional type for use in clearing areas. Where the clearing apparatus of this invention is in the form of a snow blower or snow thrower, it may have a snow handling system of any suitable or conventional type for use in clearing or blowing snow.
Applicant is aware of a number of prior patents which disclose various forms of wheeled carriages for supporting trimmers. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,481--Mattson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,929--Saki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,078--Pittenjar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,886--Quillen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,100--Litter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,931--Holland; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,659--Enbusk; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,012--Claiborne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,755--Nance; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,816--Cartier. These patents do, for the most part, present a number of disadvantages.
Some of these disadvantages are that the operator has to support a major portion of the weight of the apparatus; that the apparatus is not supported near its center of gravity; that the apparatus is designed to be operated lawn-mower fashion so that lateral maneuverability of the apparatus is limited; that the operator can not position himself near the center of gravity of the apparatus during use; that the apparatus can not readily traverse obstacles during use; that the apparatus is bulky and difficult to handle, and that the apparatus restricts the reach of the clearing head of the apparatus during use.
Applicant is also the patentee of U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102 which issued Jan. 18, 1994.
Applicant's prior patent relates to a clearing apparatus and to a carriage for a clearing apparatus which can reduce or overcome one or more of the disadvantages presented by the prior patents discussed above, and by the prior patents and the publication made of record during prosecution of Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102.
Applicant is also the patentee of U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,354 which issued Mar. 25, 1997, and of U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,205 which issued Feb. 19, 1997.
These two prior patents relate to a clearing apparatus and a carriage for clearing apparatus, and to a trimmer and edger apparatus respectively. These two prior patents relate to certain additions, modifications, changes, developments and/or improvements in or relating to aspects of a clearing apparatus and a carriage for a clearing apparatus of the general type described in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102.
Applicant's present invention relates to certain changes, modifications, additions, developments and/or improvements relating to the general types of apparatus forming the subject matter of applicant's prior patents.
Applicant hereby refers to and makes of record all art of record in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,102, 5,613,354 and 5,603,205.
It is one of the objects of this invention to provide a clearing apparatus, and to provide a carriage for a clearing device, which can reduce or overcome one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a clearing apparatus and a carriage for a clearing device which are easy to use and are easy and convenient to handle.